


normal

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, Guilt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Johnny wakes up, he feels disorientated.His head hurts and when he sits up, the surrounding room is unfamiliar but not—it's strikingly similar to many of the one-off hotel rooms he’s stayed at. There’s a warm body lying next to him on the bed, which also isn’t all that abnormal. Neither is it being Donghyuck, who sometimes climbs into Johnny’s bed when he’s feeling particularly homesick, but Johnny freezes when he sees that Donghyuck is shirtless.That is not normal.





	normal

When Johnny wakes up, he feels disorientated. 

His head hurts and when he sits up, the surrounding room is unfamiliar but not—strikingly similar to many of the one-off hotel rooms he’s stayed at. There’s a warm body lying next to him on the bed, which also isn’t all that abnormal. Neither is it being Donghyuck, who sometimes climbs into Johnny’s bed when he’s feeling particularly homesick, but Johnny freezes when he sees that Donghyuck is shirtless. 

That is not normal. 

He checks underneath the sheets and sees that he is also sans clothes, which isn’t something he’d think twice about except he’s naked in bed with a _naked Donghyuck_ next to him. 

None of this is normal. 

Immediately, guilt rises to his throat, but he can’t remember anything untoward happening the night before. He can’t even remember why they’re here, his last memory being the ride home from the practice room, of nearly falling asleep in the van. 

Maybe this is an elaborate plan, Johnny thinks. Some sick joke that one of the other members pulled, not knowing that they were taking a step too far. 

He looks around the room, for something to cover himself up, but there are no clothes around him. When he surveys the room, it’s nearly empty—the only thing visible besides clear surfaces are a few complimentary hotel replenishments on a table. 

It isn’t much, but Johnny takes the pillow he was lying on and covers his crotch with it as he stands. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked—living together for years in a dorm doesn’t uphold boundaries like that—but Johnny doesn’t want to frighten Donghyuck when he wakes up. 

He continues to search the room, but there’s nothing there—the drawers are empty, cupboards cleaned out, and he can’t find either of their mobile phones. There isn’t even a hotel telephone for them to use. As Johnny more carefully surveys the room, he realises that it looks strange—like a replica of what a hotel would look like. There’s only a small bathroom with a few hand towels, the room that he woke up in with only the king-sized bed in the centre, and the items on the table. The room doesn’t even have any windows. 

Johnny’s trying to open the door, which is locked tight and not even budging slightly when he twists and pulls the handle, when a sound from the bed catches his attention. He looks over and Donghyuck is waking up, rousing from his sleep. 

Donghyuck sits up and rubs at his eyes before freezing—either realising he doesn’t know where he is or that he isn’t wearing any clothes. He pulls the covers closer around his body, and Johnny realises it’s the latter. 

Johnny turns, firmly securing the pillow over himself. “Donghyuck,” Johnny calls out, thinking it’s better to let himself be known.

“Hyung?” Donghyuck asks, looking over at him. He looks confused and frightened, and Johnny wants to go over and comfort him if he didn’t think it would make everything worse. Donghyuck eyes widen when he sees Johnny, roving down to where there’s only a pillow to keep him decent. There’s a beat of silence where Johnny expects Donghyuck to think the worst, but his trust is implicit, and he says, “What happened to us, hyung?”

Johnny sighs and shakes his head. “I don’t know,” he admits, wishing he could say something more reassuring. “I woke up like this. I’ve checked the room but I can’t find a way out.” At this, Donghyuck looks even more worried. There’s a question that needs asking, though, and Johnny hesitates before he says, “How do you feel?”

Donghyuck stares at him like he’s grown a second head. “Not feeling that great, actually,” he says, slowly. “I woke up naked in a room I don’t know.”

Johnny shakes his head but tries to hide his smile. Donghyuck is still himself, which gives Johnny some reassurance, but he needs to power on. “Not that,” Johnny says. He gestures awkwardly around his crotch with the free hand not holding onto the pillow.

Donghyuck seems to get it by the way his face flushes. It creeps down his neck to the tips of his shoulders, and it feels like dirty information that Johnny isn’t supposed to know. Donghyuck coughs. “I feel fine,” he says. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

Tension immediately releases from Johnny’s body. “That’s good,” he says. He notices Donghyuck hand reach up to his throat, and he coughs again. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m really thirsty,” Donghyuck says. 

The moment he says it, Johnny notices his own thirst. There’s a bottle of water on the table with the other hotel items that Johnny hasn’t perused that closely yet. He picks it up and examines it. He isn’t sure if they can trust it, but when he tries to open it, awkwardly ducking down to keep the pillow in place, the seal breaks when he twists it. A new bottle then. He sniffs it and it smells fine. He takes a sip, and when it tastes normal and doesn’t cause any strange reactions after a few moments, he closes it and tosses it to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck chugs it down in five seconds flat. Johnny raises an eyebrow at him, and Donghyuck gives him a sheepish look. “I was really thirsty,” he says.

Johnny watches as Donghyuck shuffles back to put the empty bottle on the side table and then freezes. Johnny’s heart beats faster as he sees Donghyuck reach underneath him and pulls out a note. A traitorous part of Johnny’s brain feels a murderous rage at the thought of someone reaching under Donghyuck to leave the note there, of someone peeling off the layers of Donghyuck’s clothes, getting a fill of his skin, of his toned and lithe body— 

Johnny shakes his head. This isn’t the time and place to get caught up on thoughts like that, especially not when Donghyuck reads the note and his face blanches.

“What is that?” Johnny asks, stepping forward to placate Donghyuck, but Donghyuck stares at him and flinches back. Johnny feels like he’s been punched in the chest. More urgently, he repeats, “Donghyuck-ah, what is that?”

Donghyuck hands the note over to Johnny, and Johnny sits gingerly on the edge of his side of the bed, careful to leave a good amount of space between them. The note reads: _If you want to leave this room, you have to fuck each other._

Johnny freezes after he reads it. He turns to Donghyuck, who’s looking at him with wide eyes.

“I’ve never done anything before,” Donghyuck whispers, and it makes this entire thing a hundred times worse. Johnny ignores the part of him that files that information somewhere in his brain, instead watching the way Donghyuck’s chest seem to rise and fall faster with his breaths.

“Donghyuck,” he says, trying to sound placating. The note feels heavy in his hands. “We don’t have to do anything.” Donghyuck makes a whimpering sound that goes straight to Johnny’s gut. “We’re missing,” Johnny continues. “The other members and our managers are probably out looking for us. We don’t have to do anything. We can just wait for them.”

Donghyuck shifts closer and Johnny takes that as a sign. He moves to sit completely on the bed, remaining covered by the pillow, and pulls Donghyuck into his side. He feels Donghyuck’s shuddering breaths warm on his collarbone, Donghyuck’s soft skin against him, and after a moment his breathing starts to slow to a normal pace. 

“We don’t have to do anything?” Donghyuck asks, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

Johnny nods. “We don’t. We can just take this as a quick break,” Johnny says. “A vacation.”

It makes Donghyuck laugh. “What kind of vacations do you go on, hyung—” He stops talking suddenly and starts to breathe shallowly again. The side of Donghyuck that’s touching Johnny is burning up. Johnny reaches a hand up to touch Donghyuck’s forehead, but he whimpers and pulls away.

“Donghyuck, what’s wrong?” Johnny asks, letting Donghyuck lie down on the bed. He searches him but there are no signs of anything out of the ordinary.

“It hurts,” Donghyuck says, voice laced with pain. “It’s so _hot_.”

“What hurts?” Johnny asks, but Donghyuck just shakes his head, eyes screwed shut in pain.

Donghyuck’s hands fist the sheets, and Johnny watches him feeling helpless. Donghyuck’s hands twitch and Johnny looks down and sees what he’s so desperately trying not to reach for: the blanket is tenting over Donghyuck’s crotch. 

Johnny feels like he’s been shocked. He runs to the locked door, forgetting about the pillow and decency when Donghyuck is in pain and burning up and has _something_ going on with him.

His shoulder hurts, pain running down his arm when he slams the door trying to break it down. “Help us,” Johnny shouts, banging against the door again with his shoulder. He uses all his strength but it doesn’t budge. “Somebody help us. He’s burning up.”

A note slips from underneath the door. It’s written in big bold letters, and Johnny only glances at it once before he slams his fists down onto the door. It reads, _He shouldn’t have drank the water. If you want to help him, fuck him._

The water. 

“You fuckers,” Johnny says, his brain fuming at the note. A part of him blames himself for carelessly tossing the water to Donghyuck. He shouldn’t have trusted it. He shouldn’t have given it to Donghyuck without checking it more thoroughly. “We’re not here to play your sick games. Let us out.”

He slams against the door one more time to no avail, only stopping when Donghyuck cries out. “Hyung,” Donghyuck says, whimpering. “Johnny-hyung. It hurts. It’s so hot.”

Johnny looks over and nearly loses himself to the sight. The heat was apparently too much for Donghyuck. He’s kicked off the blankets and is now lying on the bed, hand gripping his cock, furiously jacking off. 

“I can’t stop,” Donghyuck says, close to tears. Johnny can hear the shame in it. “It hurts.”

“It’s okay,” Johnny says, turning back to face the door. It takes so much strength. “It’s fine. Do what you have to do. I won’t look.”

The room is small enough that Johnny can hear every sound, every cry that comes from Donghyuck’s mouth. He can hear the slide of Donghyuck’s hand on his cock, the way his voice hitches when he gets close, the moan that he releases when he comes. It hits Johnny harder than he expected, and he wishes he still had the pillow on him so that when he walks back to Donghyuck there would be something to hide his traitorous erection.

Silence encompasses the room, the only sound being Donghyuck’s laboured breathing, and Johnny calls out, “Can I walk over?”

Donghyuck makes a noise, before croaking out, “Yes.”

Johnny stops by the small bathroom first, taking a few seconds to lean against the sink to collect himself. He looks up into the mirror and sees his pupils blown wide. He takes a few deep breaths, gripping the edge of the sink until his fingers turn white, before he wets one of the hand towels and takes it over to Donghyuck.

He places it in Donghyuck’s open hand. Donghyuck’s eyes are closed, and he’s still breathing heavily. There’s come drying on his stomach right above where his soft cock rests. He looks _debauched._ Johnny grabs the pillow again and covers himself, willing his erection away. “You should clean yourself,” Johnny says, voice soft.

But Donghyuck just makes a small noise, not even opening his eyes. Johnny shouldn’t ask, he should keep his boundaries—he’s the older one here, he’s Donghyuck’s _hyung_ —but it comes out of his mouth unbidden, “Do you want me to help you?”

He nods slightly, and Johnny’s breath hitches. He grabs the cloth out of Donghyuck’s hand and wipes slowly, careful not to hover for too long, to not savour the feel of Donghyuck’s body under his touch, and cleans him up. Johnny returns to the bathroom and rinses out the hand towel in the sink, leaving it to dry there.

He walks back to the locked door and tries to open it but doesn’t work. The note is still on the floor and it taunts Johnny. _If you want to help him, fuck him._

“What else do you want?” Johnny whispers angrily to the door, but no one answers.

It takes a few moments before he calms down, sitting by Donghyuck’s side, wondering what he can do to help them escape. Johnny’s fingers are running through his hair softly, when Donghyuck comes to with a gasp. “Hyung,” Donghyuck cries out, and _no, no, no,_ it was supposed to be _over._ “It’s so hot. It wasn’t enough. It hurts so much more now.”

_If you want to help him, fuck him._

But Johnny isn’t going to make this decision. This is all up to Donghyuck.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Johnny says, desperate. “Tell me what you need.”

Donghyuck eyes are shut tight. “Touch me,” Donghyuck says, grabbing Johnny’s wrist. Donghyuck’s hand is warm, but his grip is tight. 

Johnny takes a deep breath. “Okay,” Johnny says, quickly. ( _That was too eager,_ a voice in his mind says.) “I’m going to help you. If you want me to stop, just tell me.”

Donghyuck barely nods, just leading Johnny’s hand to his cock. The skin is velvet smooth, and Donghyuck is so _reactive_ , gasping and arching off the bed when Johnny’s thumb runs over the slit of his cock. His grip is loose, careful, jerking up and down Donghyuck’s cock until Donghyuck puts a hand over his, tightening it. “Harder,” Donghyuck says.

Johnny’s cock twitches at that, but he ignores it. He jerks off Donghyuck harder now, trying not to drink in the sight of Donghyuck writhing in the bed under his touch. It barely takes anything before Donghyuck comes. Johnny expects it to be over—a small moment of reprieve at the very least—but Donghyuck just whines more.

“It wasn’t enough,” Donghyuck says. He opens his eyes and stares at Johnny, his pupils blown wide. “It wasn’t enough.”

Donghyuck’s dry fingers reach down to his hole, and Johnny has to stop him. Donghyuck whines like Johnny is the most unfair person in the world. “Shh,” Johnny says, trying to be reassuring. “It’s going to hurt.” He gulps, before continuing, but knowing this is the only thing he can do to help, “I’ll do it.” 

_Is it?_ a part of his brain asks. _Is this the only thing you can do? Are you really helping?_

Johnny is helping. He can’t just sit there and let Donghyuck struggle in pain. Even if it means—even if it means this. 

Johnny quickly walks over to the table with the hotel items. Next to the water, there’s a box and inside, like Johnny expected ever since he first read the note, there’s a new jar of lube and toys that Johnny immediately closes the lid on. No condoms. Johnny gulps. He takes the lube back to Donghyuck.

He dips his fingers in it, rubs his fingers together trying to warm it up a bit, but Donghyuck pants, “Hurry up,” and pulls Johnny’s hand towards his hole. His forefinger presses against the furl of Donghyuck’s hole, against the delicate skin there. Donghyuck feels _tight_ and guilt resides in half of Johnny’s mind, telling him Donghyuck should’ve experienced this under normal circumstances with someone he likes, not like this, forced with a hyung and feeling pain if he doesn’t. This isn’t something Johnny should take from him. 

The other half says, _The note said ‘If you want to help him, fuck him.’ You’re doing him a favour._

The first finger pushes in with some restraint, and it’s so _fucking tight_ it goes straight to Johnny’s dick. He pushes the finger in and out, back and forth, trying to get Donghyuck used to it. But Donghyuck just pushes back. “More,” he says. 

Johnny adds another finger, pumps the two of them in Donghyuck’s hole, and he must find the spot because Donghyuck nearly arches off the bed as he comes. Johnny cautiously pulls his fingers out, but Donghyuck’s hand keeps them there. Donghyuck’s cock hasn’t softened. It’s flushed red, and engorged, and it looks painful. 

“More,” Donghyuck says, his breath stuttering. “Keep going. Just do it.”

“Do you know what you’re asking?” Johnny says, heart in his throat. 

Donghyuck nods. “It hurts so much. Please just fuck me.”

 _Please just fuck me._ There’s a part of Johnny that will always remember these words coming from Donghyuck’s mouth, and the guilty way it goes straight to his dick. Arousal runs through him and Johnny presses his fingers back in, eyes darkening when Donghyuck sighs in content. He adds a third one for good measure, and Donghyuck keens, hips moving to get Johnny’s fingers in deeper. Johnny pushes them back in once, twice, and hits the spot that has Donghyuck choking back moans again and again. 

“Please,” Donghyuck says, and Johnny moves so he’s positioned between Donghyuck’s legs. He coats some lube over his dick, hard as a rock and virtually ignored until this point, and then lines himself up. The tip of his dick touches Donghyuck’s hole and Johnny nearly comes then. He holds off, and the head presses in and it’s so unbearably tight and hot, he just wants to fuck right in, but Donghyuck’s in pain and Johnny isn’t doing this for himself. He isn’t. 

_He isn’t_.

Johnny slowly pushes all the way in, Donghyuck’s back arching off the bed, his breath uneven. The room is humid with the smell of sex and their sweat and it’s dirty and wrong and so fucking hot. Donghyuck pushes down, fucking himself back on Johnny’s cock. Johnny grips his hips to stop him, and against his better judgement, Johnny looks down, and is met with a sight that will definitely be burned into his brain: his cock buried in Donghyuck and Donghyuck thrusting back to get it in deeper. 

Johnny pulls out until just the tip is in and then fucks in slowly again. “Faster,” Donghyuck says. He’s staring at Johnny’s face when he says it. “Fuck me harder.”

It shouldn’t be hot. It shouldn’t. But it is, and Johnny listens to him, fucking Donghyuck like he means it. It doesn’t take long before Donghyuck comes, and the feeling of Donghyuck’s walls tightening around him pushes Johnny over the edge. He means to pull out but Donghyuck’s legs wrap around him, keeping him settled in the crook between them, and he comes deep inside Donghyuck.

Afterwards, when his cock softens and Donghyuck death grip loosens, Johnny pulls out. He looks down and sees Donghyuck, completely debauched, hole thoroughly fucked, dried come mixing with new come on his stomach, face flushed from exertion. 

Johnny shouldn’t know how it feels to be inside Donghyuck, what Donghyuck looks like when he comes, his face screwed up tight, the redness that runs down to the middle of his chest, the weight of Donghyuck’s cock in his hand. But he does, and without the heady thoughts of helping Donghyuck in his mind, he’s not sure how he’s going to live with it. 

He treks back to the bathroom, wets the same hand towel, and uses it to clean off Donghyuck before tucking him into bed. Donghyuck starts to shiver and reaches out for Johnny. Johnny knows he isn’t worth this—isn’t worth Donghyuck’s trust, especially not after what he’s done—but still he lies down next to him. Donghyuck moves closer and Johnny puts an arm over him, holding Donghyuck close through his shivers. 

There’s a beeping sound to his right. Johnny looks over and the door clicks open.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the hell train


End file.
